crowsxworstnewgenfandomcom-20200215-history
Takiya Ryu
Takiya Ryu is the main protagonist of the manga series Crows x Worst New Generation. He is the cousin of Takiya Genji, the main protagonist of Crows Zero. Takiya Ryu is infamous for reuniting Suzuran All-Boys High School's as a Freshman and also becoming the first person to ever unite all of the hellish delinquent schools of Toarushi. Class 37th Personality Takiya Ryu is a fighter and a natural leader, he always admired his older cousin Takiya Genji when he was growing up. He was a student at Kyoka Mid and considered to be strongest in the school at the time. His father was not like his brother Hideo Takiya, he tried to keep Ryu away from trouble and avoided him from going to Suzuran. Ryu insisted and wanted to take Genji's path and surpass him. Takiya also has a grudge on Ogata Yakumo (Mad Man), when Takiya was a freshman in Kyoka Mid, he was beaten up and always bullied by a senior named Ogata. Ever since Ogata graduated middle school, Ryu became more stronger and fearless, as he never wanted to be bullied again. Suzuran Freshman Ryu made a name for himself early on at Suzuran by winning the Freshman War. Through this victory, Ryu became the strongest freshman at Suzuran. During this time Misaki Shigo saw a opportunity and was eager to get Takiya Ryu to join his faction and reunite Suzuran to becoming one faction again. Ryu politely refuses to join but Misaki did not take it lightly and challenges Ryu to a fight but lost. Shortly after, Misaki decided to join up his faction and follow Takiya Ryu Misaki stated to Takiya that if he wanted to unify Suzuran, he needed to defeat Yoshiya Tomichi The Lone-Wolf Senior. Yoshiya was not interested in fighting Takiya at first but Misaki provoked Yoshiya saying he was too scared to fight a freshman, he accepted Takiya's challenged and lost the fight. Yoshiya shortly followed with Takiya Ryu and his faction and unifying the school. Misaki and Yoshiya later came up with a name for the new unified faction group, Young Suzuran Boys. Sophomore In his sophomore year, a new freshman karate champion, Seto Morio challenges Takiya Ryu to claim the top but Takiya beats Seto with ease. After a few more attempts but still failing, Seto eventually joins up as Takiya‘s right hand man. During the semester Takiya Ryu has some arising problems with students from the past during his middle school years, which shortly sparked a war with all Toarushi, when Housen Academy disguised as Suzuran students, started beating up students from other schools such as Rindow High, Kurosaki Ind’, Kawada High and etc. Meanwhile, all the schools that were affected were furious and went on a hunt attacking Suzuran students. Shortly after, Misaki Shigo who had later on discovered it was Housen High, who was behind the disguised attack and told Takiya. Takiya had to take initiative action and gathered his YSB Faction and went to war with Housen. The war ended when Takiya defeated Kenji Samba the Leader of Housen Corps Killer, the man who was initially behind the plan of attack. After the war Suzuran then called upon a truce with all the other high school's in Toarushi that was affected. Senior In his senior year, he united all the high schools of Toarushi and went to war with Oyama East. He fought with the strongest fighter in Oyama East, Ogata Yakumo (Mad Man) from Yakami All Boys High School and defeated him, becoming one of the strongest fighter in the history of Oyama East, Toarushi District. Category:Characters